


Behind the Gym (i'll wait for you there)

by lilithiumwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Tsukihina fic prompts from tumblr. Some are explicit, some are not!





	1. When nothing happens and no one notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@mmarycontrary](http://mmarycontrary.tumblr.com/): Tsukihina, Tsukishima defending Hinata and trying to pretend he wasn’t

Tsukishima walks silently through the crowds of teenagers, ignoring the chattering around him. Hinata and Yamaguchi had disappeared ages ago, and Captain wanted them back. Since Kageyama couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, much less a stadium of this size, it was up to Tsukishima to fetch them.

Most of the people were talking about the big league schools -- Fukurodani, Itachiyama. A couple of Tsubakihara seniors were loitering near the doors leading to the courts. Their words made Tsukishima slow, his pulse speeding up a little.

"You saw that Number 10, right? The little one?"

"Who didn't? Little fucker destroyed us. My brother cried afterwards."

"That's harsh, man. Where are they from, anyway?"

"Some shitty little town in Miyagi. Not too far away by train. We could..."

Tsukishima doesn't like the sound of that, so he turns and looms over the senior's shoulder. The speaker abruptly shuts up, eyes widening upon seeing him, and Tsukishima glares down at him. His Karasuno uniform is obvious; there is no way the senior doesn't recognize him as one of the players that just destroyed their team.

"What do you want?" the senior sneers.

Tsukishima sneers back. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not hear threats toward my teammate. Understand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, asshole --"

"We won," Tsukishima says coldly. "Your team lost. They accepted that loss. Threatening my teammate will do nothing to make that loss any less harsh. Understand? Or is your brain too small to comprehend good sportsmanship?"

The seniors gape at him, before the taller of the two shoves forward, pushing into Tsukishima's chest. "What the fuck is your problem, first year? Nobody makes my brother cry, and if I want to go find your shitty little shrimp and show him what for, a first year like you isn't going to stop me --"

Tsukishima's eyes narrow. He lets himself lean forward, into the senior's space, not bothering to his hands out of his pocket; he lets his broad shoulders show off his superior height and weight. He sees the intimidation as it happens; the senior's eyes widen, the pallor of his face worsens, and his friend grabs his arm.

"Just let it go, okay? We're not going to bother him," the friend says, dragging the senior away, and Tsukishima watches them go, tempted to report it to their captain. They might not be on the team, but they shouldn't be ignored, not if they mean to hurt anybody.

"Tsukishima?" Hinata calls out from behind him, and the tension in Tsukishima drains away. He turns, slouching his shoulders back, the menace in his aura gone. Yamaguchi's eyes are a little wide, but Hinata seems as puzzled as usual. Typical -- Tsukishima stands up for him, and Hinata doesn't even notice.

"You were taking too long. Captain wants us back."

Hinata's cheeks puff up, but he's smiling. "I was watching Bokuto-san's match! They won!"

Tsukishima's lips curl a bit. "Good for them. Hurry up." He reaches out to mess up Hinata's hair, ignoring his squawk and Yamaguchi's intent stare. They can talk later. He can pretend nothing happened -- because as far as he is concerned, nothing did happen.


	2. and I looked at you, and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): Tsukihina, with Tsukki trying to ask Hinata out only to get flustered or failed to talk to Hinata.

Tsukishima leans against the store front, waiting, hands clenched into fists in his pockets. Waiting for the sun to set low enough to herald the passing of his target, one Hinata Shouyou, menace to volleyball players everywhere and the unfortunate reason for Tsukishima to be out of his house this late in the afternoon when he could be reading, listening to music, or at the very least, not freaking out.

He takes a deep breath. He isn't freaking out. He doesn't need to. It's just a simple question. He thinks he knows the answer, but he hasn't asked it yet and there's no telling what Hinata will say, given how often he subverts Tsukishima's expectations.

A shadow crosses his vision, long with the setting sun, though the source of it is far shorter. Hinata slows to a stop in front of Tsukishima, panting softly from his run, and looks at him in confusion, no doubt bewildered by his presence. Tsukishima stares back, feeling the heat from Hinata's skin rise to his own cheeks.

He should not be attracted to this brat, but here he is.

"Hinata," Tsukishima says, and he is thankful that his voice is level, cool.

"Hi, Tsukishima," Hinata chirps, wiping at his mouth with his shirt. The cotton stretches against his thin chest, forcing the heat in Tsukishima's cheeks to rush a bit lower, tightening in his chest. "What's up? Doing some shopping?" He glances at Tsukishima's hands, but they are empty of purchases. He only came here for one thing.

"Not really," Tsukishima replies, vague as he can be. "I had something else in mind."

Here it is. He can say it. He can ask it. It's only a few words. "Hinata, would you..."

He falters.

_Damn it,_ he curses, silent so that Hinata doesn't notice his distress. He squares his shoulders and straightens to his full height, looming over Hinata, who doesn't bat an eyelash. He hasn't feared Tsukishima in months, and it's just as well -- that's not the reaction Tsukishima wants from him.

He tries again. "Would you..." But the words don't come out. He can't ask it.

_Fuck this. This isn't working._ "Never mind," Tsukishima says gruffly, stepping around Hinata and stalking away. This was a mistake.

"Wait," Hinata says, catching up to him and, inexplicably, snagging his sleeve. Tsukishima stops short and stares down at him, seeing Hinata's puzzlement, alongside his smile.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Hinata asks. Tsukishima's heart skips a beat.

"You're buying," he says after a moment, smirking a little when Hinata makes a face at him. But Hinata doesn't leave him, instead walking beside him and chattering happily, and for now, Tsukishima thinks the question can wait.


	3. Refusing to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): Tsukihina prompt in which Tsukishima has another older brother or cousin (based on that hq pilot second year Tsukki) who to tend flirts with Hinata shamelessly to piss off Kei. Tsukki being both annoyed/jealous while Hinata being interested in dating both Tsukishima siblings.

"Who's this?"

Kei tenses at the question, glaring over the top of his magazine at his cousin and dreading what he will find. He hisses under his breath to see Eichi flicking through the pictures on his phone. He leans over and yanks it out of his cousin's hand, glaring at him again before hiding it in his pocket.

"Whoa, what's the big deal?" Eichi holds his hands up, raising his eyebrows at Kei, who grumbles and flicks his magazine open again. "I just wanted to know who the cute shrimp was."

And there goes any chance of relaxation. Slowly, Kei turns a blank stare on Eichi, his mirror image and the bane of his life. Why did his cousin have to visit for New Years? There was no reason for it. Better yet, why couldn't he go bother Akiteru downstairs?

"Nobody important," Kei replies with a sneer.

Eichi snorts. "Then why is he in half of your pictures? He's cute, even if he's short.”

“He’s just my teammate. Hinata. Who cares?”

Eichi smiles slowly. “Well, if you don’t care, then give me his number, I want to text him."

Kei narrows his eyes, despising the very idea of Eichi going anywhere near Hinata. So what if Hinata is in half of his pictures? He can't very well help it, given Yamaguchi likes to pose for silly pictures with Hinata and constantly posts them on SMS -- and Kei certainly can't help saving them. What if Yamaguchi asks him what he thought of the picture?

It definitely isn't because Hinata is smiling in every single picture.

"Not a chance in hell," Kei replies silkily, ignoring Eichi's huff. His phone buzzes in his pocket, then, and when he pulls it out, he is doubly relieved that he took his phone back from his cousin.

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
_Want to come to the shrine with me and Hinata? Don't worry, no Kageyama (^_-)-☆_

Unfortunately for Kei, Eichi snatches the phone out of his hand before he can reply with absolutely not. "Hinata, is that the cute one?" Eichi asks, smirking, and taps out a reply before Kei can grab the phone back. His cousin stands and stretches, ignoring Kei's horrified glare, and grins down at him. "Come on, cousin, let's get our coats on. We have a date!"

Kei is going to kill him.

No, Kei is going to torture his cousin, then kill him, because here he is at the shrine, in the snow, watching the bane of his life flirt outrageously with the idiot he has a crush on. And it burns, enough that the snow has no effect on him, as Hinata blushes and lets himself be led on by Kei's horrible, evil, awful cousin.

"I didn't realize your cousin was in town," Yamaguchi mutters to him, and Kei grunts.

"Wow, you're as tall as Tsukishima!"

"Taller, actually, and call me Eichi. Since there are two of us, you know?" Eichi smirks, laying a possessive hand on Hinata's shoulder, who remains oblivious. Kei seethes.

"Hmm... I guess so," Hinata replies with a shrug, cheeks pinkened. It must be from the cold. It has to be, Kei thinks, or else he will break something. He stares blankly when Hinata steals a glance at him. "Though really, you should be Tsukishima, and he should be Kei, since I'm friends with him." Then Hinata smiles up at Eichi, who blinks in surprise, and something in Kei's chest eases a little.

"Hey, there's _amazake_ , if you want some," Kei calls out, and Hinata brightens and ducks beneath Eichi's arms, making a beeline for Kei, who casts a challenging smirk at his cousin and leads Hinata off to the _amazake_ stand. Let the asshole chew on that for a while.

"Sooo, your cousin, huh?" Hinata asks curiously, puffing little balls of steam over his _amazake_ cup. Eichi is still in line and sending glowers in Kei's direction, but he can't bring himself to care. "You two look a lot alike."

"He's a year older," Kei mutters. "Lives in Sendai. He's transferring to our school."

"Transferring, huh?" Hinata echoes, considering. "Is he gonna join the volleyball team?"

"Probably not," Kei replies after a moment, unsettled. "Why?"

Hinata glances at him, then away, his cheeks pinking again. "Well, it'd be nice to see him more, if he joined. You two are pretty imposing when you're together. All the other teams would be terrified. Do you think he's seeing anyone?" Hinata tacks on blithely, his blush worsening.

Kei nearly drops his _amazake_. "No," he hisses before he can stop himself. "Neither of us are."

"Oh," Hinata fumbles, then beams at him. "Good, then. So it's okay if I call you Kei, if he's going to be around?"

Kei studies his _amazake_ for a long moment. "I suppose," he finally answers, and it isn't the _amazake_ that warms him, when Hinata smiles.


	4. you're not allowed on the internet anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): they're trying something new in the bedroom only for one of them to end up in the emergency room. Funny thing is it's not the first time it happens since the doctor knows them for doing weird kinks.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Shouyou gasps, gripping the edge of the desk as Kei leans over his back, soft breaths warming the back of his neck. He is perched precariously on the desk in a crouch, still as Kei runs his hands over his trembling hips, pressing into him slowly and opening him up with a reverence that almost brings tears to Shouyou's eyes, were he not terrified of losing his balance.

Kei snorts, pressing a damp kiss to his neck. "Just hold still. This will feel great. It already does, yeah? I'm even deeper inside you than usual."

And just like usual, Kei cannot shut up during sex. Shouyou's face flushes brilliantly, as Kei's cock nudges just a little deeper into him, sending him onto his toes again. "Sh-shut up, you pervert," Shouyou moans, and Kei huffs a soft laugh, tightening his grip on Shouyou's hips and sliding out of him, then thrusting in a bit harder.

The desk wobbles precariously, and Shouyou whimpers, more concerned with the heat that washes over him. He would rather be on his back, or riding Kei, but this is something new, something Kei saw online and thought to try, and Shouyou should really know better -- but god does it feel good when Kei fucks him like this, slow and steady and yet with that bit of extra strength that has always enamored Shouyou. He will sleep very well tonight -- he can already tell.

"You like it," Kei smirks, pulling Shouyou's hips back and down, driving into him hard, and Shouyou moans helplessly. He really, really does -- and Kei knows it, too, which is why he never fails to tease Shouyou mercilessly.

"J-just because you think --"

"Oh, but I know," Kei murmurs, tilting Shouyou's head to the side to kiss him. Shouyou arches against him, and --

His foot slips, and both of them go down with a great crash.

An hour later, Shouyou is sulking on the hospital bed while his doctor writes out a prescription for painkillers. Somewhere out in the hallway, Kei is sulking just as hard, but _he_ didn't land on the broken leg of the desk and impale his foot on a nail, so _he_ doesn't to wear a cast for six weeks.

Ass.

"So," the doctor says cheerfully, after handing him the prescription, "who suggested the kinky position this time?"

Shouyou points wordlessly at the hallway. Outside the door, several nurses titter, and Kei slouches a little more, glaring at the wall.


	5. you can't just k-k-kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@anywayimnikki](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/): In which Tsukishima and Hinata have recently started dating and Tsukishima is a LOT more into casual touching than Hinata had thought and it's really not good for Hinata's heart

_Such as:_

"So I told Kageyama, no, I'm not going to let you throw volleyballs at my head for three hours, I get enough of that during practice," Hinata is telling Yamaguchi when Tsukishima strolls up, resting an arm over Hinata's shoulder and heaving a sigh. He ignores Hinata's squeak and leans against him, ruffling that soft mop of hair and closing his eyes, content to hang onto his boyfriend for a little while.

"And then?" Yamaguchi prompts after a long moment. Hinata mumbles a little, peeking up at Tsukishima, who keeps his eyes closed, oblivious.

"Er, yeah... and then he threw a volleyball at my head," Hinata finishes feebly, and Yamaguchi laughs, but Hinata is too busy trying not to blush over the warm heaviness of Tsukishima's arm.

_Also:_

The hour is late, and Hinata is watching Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai jostle over a popsicle stick, his hands tucked in his coat pockets. A moment later, two warm hands slide into his pockets and interlace with his fingers, and Hinata jumps a mile, only to hear Tsukishima mutter at him to _hold still, shrimp, I'm cold and you're like a furnace._

He blushes when Sugawara glances back at them and smiles, but Tsukishima doesn't bother moving. His breath washes warm over Hinata's ear, and a moment later, he feels the faintest press of his lips on his neck.

He does squeak this time.

"D-d-d-d-d-did you just k-k-k-k-k--"

"You must have imagined it," Tsukishima interrupts his stuttering, but his voice is soft and low, warm in Hinata's ear.

_And then:_

"Even Ryuu has a girlfriend now! I'll never find anyone," Nishinoya laments, ignoring the rolled eyes from his yearmates. Then he perks up and looks over at the first years.

Hinata hesitates a second too long, because Tsukishima wraps his long arms around Hinata's waist and smirks at Nishinoya, before tilting Hinata's head up for a kiss that lasts long enough to get a whistle from Ennoshita. Tsukishima draws away slowly, his lips curling in pleasure at the flush on Hinata's cheeks, and Hinata has to hide his face in Tsukishima's chest to avoid looking anyone in the eye. 

"It's so nice to have someone, isn't it?" Tsukishima sings, grinning when his taunt immediately riles up Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Hinata wishes he wouldn't. Every time Tsukishima touches him, Hinata's brain melts a little more out of his ears. If they keep going at this rate, he won't pass his exams!


	6. to persevere when i've given up (you could, you might)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [dreamer1084](http://dreamer1084.tumblr.com): HQ TsukiHina. AU where Hinata broke his leg in highschool and couldn't play anymore. Tsukishima subconsciously tried to accomplish Hinata's dream of being a professional Volleyball player but he didn't realize that he had been putting himself too hard. Hinata tried to stop him.

His limp isn't pronounced anymore, and Shouyou hardly thinks about it most days. Other days, especially when it rains or the wind blows up his spine like ice, he feels it aching, an old hurt that stole his dream from him.

And always, always, it hurts when he watches Tsukishima Kei play volleyball.

They hadn't been dating when it happened, years ago when they were second years, and if somebody asked him today, Shouyou probably wouldn't be able to say for sure that they are dating now. Still, they live together, sometimes have filthy sex on the couch that they don't talk about afterwards, and usually sleep in the same bed.

Until Kei gets up early for practice, anyway, then comes home late, too. Shouyou always misses him in those quiet moments after the door closes, because Kei never complains about volleyball practice. Oh, he'll complain about his teammates, or his coach, or the schools they play against, but never about volleyball itself.

At least, never where Shouyou can hear it.

Shouyou knows. He saw Kei's expression when he limped into the gym at Karasuno on crutches, smiling as bright as he can through the swollen knot of heartbreak in his throat. Shouyou had held strong in front of the team as the coach had explained his injury, one that would keep Shouyou from playing volleyball professionally.

His team had rallied around him and played through the championships, Shouyou's name on their lips as they held their trophy high. Through it all, Kei had remained silent, working ever harder on being the backbone of Karasuno's defense, never giving the other teams an inch.

Then Kei continued playing in college, even with his punishing degree, and Shouyou has gone to every game, cheered his name louder than even Akiteru.

Because Shouyou _knows._ He knows why Kei continues to push himself, despite spending long minutes in the shower, trembling until Shouyou pulls him under the spray and kisses the tension away. He knows why there are bruises and tiny fractures in Kei's hands, that he lets Shouyou bandage when he comes home after his morning classes. He knows why Kei never, ever says a word about how hard juggling volleyball and college is, why he continues to play long after he would have given up under the pressure of everyone who saw volleyball as little more than a distraction.

He knows.


	7. say it ain't so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): A Tsukihina prompt in which Hinata is uncertain about his relationship with Tsukishima since he doesn't know if they're dating for real or if Tsukki likes him back. And decides to leave him since Hinata has a feeling Tsukishima is interested in someone else.

Hinata hesitates at the classroom doorway, watching Tsukishima stare outside. Tsukishima has told him repeatedly not to bother him during lunch, but Kageyama is sick today and Yamaguchi is helping Yachi with a project, and surely Tsukishima can't deny him a little company now that they are dating, right?

Only he isn't certain that they are really dating, because Tsukishima never _talks_ about it. Refuses to, actually, and Hinata has worried himself sick several times already, wondering if he is doing the right thing, if he was right to tell Tsukishima about his feelings, if his response really meant what Hinata wanted it to mean --

_"Well, I guess that's that. As long as you don't try kissing me in the middle of class, I'm fine with it."_

Frowning, Hinata shakes away his worries and crosses the room to Tsukishima's desk, though he slows when he sees that Tsukishima's eyes are open and focused on something down in the courtyard.

No, someone. A girl from Class 2. Something cold takes hold of Hinata's heart, and all of the sudden, he doesn't want to be anywhere near Tsukishima. He turns on his heel and runs, even though he hears his name a moment later, seconds after he leaves the room.

~

Then during practice, Tsukishima is all over him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pinching the tips of his hair, pairing up with him for group exercises -- and if that isn't hell on Hinata's nerves! He can barely focus on practice, and when Coach finally lets them go, he hurries through changing and ducks away when Tsukishima touches his back to nudge him out of the way.

"Good night!" Hinata shouts as he speeds from the locker room, Tsukishima staring after him. He makes it halfway down the hill before Tsukishima appears at his side, reaching over to take Hinata's hand now that no one is around, and Hinata nearly jumps into a bush in his shock.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks, staring at their joined hands with wide eyes.

Tsukishima stares at him, a small frown on his face. "Holding hands, of course. Did you hit your head recently? You've been acting strange ever since this morning."

Hinata glances up at him, and in his mind's eye, he sees Tsukishima staring at that girl again. He wonders if Tsukishima ever talks to her, if she's planning to confess to him like Hinata did, and his heart hurts a little more.

"I don't think this is working out," Hinata blurts out, pulling his hand out of Tsukishima's grip. "So, we can go back to being friends, right? Or... not hating each other anymore. And you can go... you know, ask someone out, if you want to, and I won't bother you about it, I promise --"

"Ask someone out," Tsukishima repeats blankly, before his eyes narrow. "I asked you out. I'm dating _you._ I'm not going back to hating you, not after this." He grabs Hinata's hand again, and Hinata lets him, too surprised to fight his grip.

"What?"

"Figures," Tsukishima mutters, glaring at him. "Stop doubting me. Idiot." He leans down, and that is when Hinata gets his first kiss -- in the dark where nobody can see, but it means nothing else can distract him from the softness of Tsukishima's lips.


	8. Shouyou's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): why not something in related to Kiki's delivery service for Tsukihina or other pairing. I saw the ad yesterday and got hit in the feels for it.

Shouyou looks down at his list, then back up at the apartment complex. He doesn't usually deliver this far into the city, but Sugawara had been clear about both the address and the directions. At least it's his last delivery, and then he can go home and feed his cat Tobio some fish, if the jerk will even eat it.

Squaring his shoulders, Shouyou flies up to #11 and knocks.

The first thing Kei sees when he opens the door is a large black bow. He follows the bow down, somewhat dismayed to find a mess of orange hair beneath it, and under that mop of eye-watering dye, a boy -- no, a young man. Kei's age, even. The stranger is carrying a large broom and is wearing strange clothes of black and orange, that almost look like they belong in a fairytale.

Kei raises an eyebrow and waits.

The stranger looks up at him and beams. "Hi, I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'm delivering a parcel from Sugawara's Baked Goods! Tsukishima-san?"

Kei blinks slowly, tempted to shut the door. If he hadn't placed the order, he would think this is a trick, because of how quickly it arrived. "That's me," he says eventually, and Hinata holds out a large box. Kei stares at him another moment, then takes the box and unwraps it a little, enough to see the strawberry cake inside.

"Adequate," he mutters, setting the box aside and staring at Hinata again, his lip curling a bit. "Bit old for a giant bow like that, aren't you? Though it does make your height all the more impressive... for being so short."

Shouyou gapes up at Tsukishima, shocked by his rudeness. He sputters, and Tsukishima snickers. After he fumes for a moment, Shouyou thrusts out his hand. "Payment, please," he says shortly, and Kei digs out his wallet, still laughing, to pull out the cash.

"Have a nice trip back, Hinata," he grins, pleased that he has ruffled someone's feathers today. Then he quickly swallows his laughter when Hinata huffs, swings a leg over the broom in his hand, and flies upward.

"See you next week, Tsukishima!" Shouyou yells, shooting off as fast as he can and grinning about the look on Tsukishima's face. That showed him!


	9. You're So Bad (For Me) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com): the horror/awkward realization that Tsukishima has a crush on resident delinquent Hinata.

Yamaguchi is the first to notice it, because he is the first to know anything about Tsukishima.

It's the little things that makes him realize it. The side glances, the jibes that are more teasing than mean, the way Tsukishima's normally cold gaze warms when he holds Hinata in his regard.

It's even worse, knowing that regard is returned.

Hinata is a very strange person. According to the school grapevine, he was once a cheerful, happy person without a mean bone in his body, and all he wanted out of life was to be just like the Small Giant, Karasuno's top volleyball alumnus. Then he lost his first volleyball match to Kageyama, of all people, and that sweet cheer disappeared.

Now Hinata's face is always intense, as if he's about to pick a fight with someone, and everyone whispers that meeting his eyes will cause bad luck. He doesn't have friends, ignores anyone who talks to him, and spends all of his time practicing volleyball. He even joined the team, which also held Kageyama, his longtime rival. The fallout from that particular meeting still made everyone wince.

Tsukishima had also joined the team, after Yamaguchi's urging. He had taken one look at Hinata and started mocking him, and then Hinata had spiked a volleyball right past Tsukishima's face, his glare vivid and wild. Tsukishima had stepped back, briefly fearful -- and Yamaguchi had worried. Was Hinata a bully?

But, no. Hinata didn't want anything to do with anyone. He practiced and practiced and worked well enough with the team -- barring Kageyama -- and never went out of his way to bother anyone.

Sometime during the season, Yamaguchi had watched Tsukishima's wariness turn into curiosity, and then further into interest.

Now Tsukishima is smiling whenever Hinata does something particularly scary, and Yamaguchi has no idea why.

He asks Tsukishima one day during lunch. "I thought you didn't like him, Tsukki."

Tsukishima doesn't look away from the school yard, where Hinata is spiking a volleyball against a wall. "I thought I didn't, too," he replies after a moment, pushing his glasses up. His smile doesn't fade. "Don't get me wrong, he's still an idiot. But he's interesting. He means what he says. I don't know if I've met someone like him before."

Yamaguchi watches Tsukishima watch Hinata, sipping his milk thoughtfully. Then he grins. "So, gonna ask him out, then?"

It amuses him when Tsukishima sputters and turns pink. His friend has no idea how to handle this sort of attraction, so it's up to Yamaguchi to help him.


	10. You're So Bad (For Me) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com): Tsukishima is trying to ask delinquent Hinata out but chickens out until Yamaguchi has enough.

Tsukishima leans around the corner, blanches a little, and hurriedly moves back. Yamaguchi stares at him for a long moment, then covers his face with a groan.

It's been this way for twenty minutes now. Tsukishima had declared during lunch that he would ask Hinata Shouyou, resident deliquent and the only person on the volleyball team who can strike fear into Tsukishima Kei, to go out with him, but afternoon classes had erased his bravery. Yamaguchi has been watching him dance around his feelings for months, and he is sick of it.

"Tsukki, if you don't go out there, he's going to leave, and you're going to miss your chance." Everyone knew that Hinata disappeared around this time, and everyone thought he was up to no good. No one actually knew where he went, except Tsukishima, though he refused to tell Yamaguchi what he saw.

"I can't do it," Tsukishima insists, and Yamaguchi has had enough. His friend needs a date!

"Then I'll do it for you," Yamaguchi announces, and he dodges Tsukishima's panicked hands and marches around the corner to where Hinata is leaning against a wall, staring up at the cloudy sky.

Yamaguchi makes it to ten paces away before Hinata turns his head, fixing Yamaguchi with a scowl. "What?"

Yamaguchi ignores the frisson of fear at the intense look on Hinata's face. Their much shorter teammate is always scowling, even moreso than Kageyama. He takes a deep breath. "Tsukishima --"

"Will do this _himself,_ thanks," Tsukishima growls, stepping past Yamaguchi and making his way to Hinata, who tilts his head back to take in Tsukishima's much greater height. Even so, Yamaguchi feels like Hinata is looking down at Tsukishima, somehow.

The two glare at each other. Yamaguchi holds his breath. Then, _finally,_ Tsukishima breaks, blushing a little as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Be my boyfriend," Tsukishima mutters. Yamaguchi covers his face in despair. That's not how you ask someone out!

A long moment passes, and then Hinata shrugs. "Sure. Want me to kiss you?"

Tsukishima sputters, and Hinata takes that as a yes, catching Tsukishima's collar and pulling him down. Yamaguchi looks up just long enough to see them kissing, and then he sees a glimpse of tongue, and he has to turn away before his friendship with Tsukishima is forever ruined.

Then Yamaguchi grins. Success!


	11. You're So Bad (For Me) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): Yeah for promptathon! Oh for a prompt suggestion, a continuation from delinquent Hinata and Tsukishima on their first date and Yamaguchi is following them to make sure it goes well.

"Yamaguchi-kun? Is something the matter?"

Yamaguchi swings his attention back to Yachi and winces, giving her a wry grin. "No, everything's fine!"

Yachi raises an eyebrow. "You've been staring at the other side of the restaurant ever since we walked in. Do you not want to eat here?"

Yamaguchi winces again. "I know, I know... um, well." He holds Yachi's stare another moment, then hangs his head. "Tsukki is on a date with Hinata. I thought maybe... if it goes badly..."

She gapes at him, then leans around the wall and looks around the restaurant with interest, squeaking when she spots the familiar figures of Tsukishima and Hinata at a table, in a very datelike setting. She looks back at him and smiles excitedly.

"Wow! I didn't think it was actually true! Do you want to move closer? Maybe we can overhear them!"

Yamaguchi stares at her, then grins. "Yeah, let's try it."

The two sneak through the restaurant, drawing a few worried gazes from the servers, but manage to bag a booth close enough to the new couple that they can hear them talking. With their orders in hand, the server shakes her head as she walks away, and Yamaguchi finally gives into his curiosity and leans back, listening. Yachi copies him.

"You can't expect me to believe that," Hinata says harshly, making Yamaguchi jump. If Hinata is bullying Tsukki...

"It's true," Tsukishima scoffs, in a tone uncaring of Hinata's beligerence. Yamaguchi sags a little in relief. "Kageyama sleeps with a volleyball."

"I don't see why that's a problem! Everyone sleeps with a volleyball!" Hinata retorts. Yachi claps a hand over her mouth, and Yamaguchi has to copy her. It's all they can do not to laugh.

"You do?" Tsukishima says, disbelieving.

Hinata mutters something. Then he says, "When I was a kid, I did. In middle school! It was something I was proud of... you know?" Tsukishima says nothing, so Hinata takes a loud slurp of his iced drink. "Anyway, I'm not gonna judge Kageyama for that. Even if he is a jerk."

Tsukishima snorts, his tone softening a little. "I'm glad you still understand that, at least."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Hinata asks with interest.

"Absolutely not."

Yamaguchi smiles and looks back at Yachi, who looks rather pleased. He knows that she sometimes tutors Hinata, which is how she got to be the manager of their team. "Guess we didn't need to worry," he whispers.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he hears from the booth behind him, and he winces.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"


End file.
